Black Widow (film) rumors
Rumors about Black Widow. Cast *Raja Ilya will appear in the film.Malaysian Actress Raja Ilya Reveals She Will Appear in a Marvel Film *Titus O'Neil will have a role.https://twitter.com/TitusONeilWWE/status/997074708519641088Has WWE Superstar Titus O'Neil Landed A Role In An Upcoming Marvel Studios Movie? *Emma Watson will have a role.EXCLUSIVE: Emma Watson Headlines List of Front Runners for Female Lead in ‘BLACK WIDOW’ *André Holland will play the main villain either Taskmaster or Red Guardian.EXCLUSIVE: Moonlight’s Andre Holland In the Mix for ‘BLACK WIDOW’ VillainEXCLUSIVE: ‘Black Widow’ Searching For An Ethnically Diverse Male Villain *'CONFIRMED: '''Rachel Weisz will have a role.EXCLUSIVE: Moonlight’s Andre Holland In the Mix for ‘BLACK WIDOW’ Villain‘Black Widow’: Rachel Weisz Circling Key Role in Marvel’s Standalone Film (EXCLUSIVE) *Sebastian Koch will have a role.EXCLUSIVE: Moonlight’s Andre Holland In the Mix for ‘BLACK WIDOW’ Villain *Alec Baldwin will have a role.EXCLUSIVE: Moonlight’s Andre Holland In the Mix for ‘BLACK WIDOW’ Villain *Camila Mendes will have a role.Marvel’s ‘Black Widow’ Reportedly Eyeing ‘Riverdale’ Star Camila Mendes for Role *Kate Valdez will play Wave.Filipino fans campaign for actress Kate Valdez as new Marvel hero Wave for the MCU *'DEBUNKED: David Harbour's role is Ben Grimm.David Harbour Tease Fantastic Four Member in Black Widow *David Morrissey will have a role.Marvel Studios Rumored To Be Considering THE WALKING DEAD's David Morrissey For A Number Of Roles *'CONFIRMED:'Florence Pugh's role in the film is Yelena Belova.BLACK WIDOW Set Photos Seemingly Reveal The Identity Of Florence Pugh's Mysterious Character *Ming-Na Wen will appear as Melinda May.Agents of SHIELD Star Ming-Na Wen Wants Agent May in the Black Widow Movie *O-T Fagbenle will play Taskmaster. *Ray Winstone will play Black Widow's father.PHASE 4 RUMOURS (From 4chan) *Isabela Moner plays a new KGB recruit, mentored by David Harbour’s Red Guardian.PHASE 4 RUMOURS (From 4chan) *'CONFIRMED: 'Robert Downey Jr. will appear as Iron ManIron Man Reportedly Returning To MCU For Black Widow Movie *Jeremy Renner will appear as Clint Barton/Hawkeye.BLACK WIDOW Information *Ben Barnes will have a role.The Punisher's Ben Barnes Was In Talks For Another MCU Character Characters *Comicbookmovie.com says that Nick Fury will appear in the film. *HYDRA may be the villains led by Madame Hydra. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Solder may appear. In the comics, he is the Black Widow's most prominent lover and one of her instructors.Details on Marvel Studios ‘Black Widow’ Solo Film *Clint Barton/Hawkeye might be in it.Details on Marvel Studios ‘Black Widow’ Solo Film *Marvel wants to use Kang the Conqueror for future films.https://twitter.com/RogerWardell/status/330115681079152640?p=v *'''CONFIRMED: Claire Voyant, Yelena Belova and Monica Chang will appear. *Baron Strucker will appear. *Damon Dran will appear. *Phil Coulson might appear. *Barbara Morse might appear.http://comicbook.com/marvel/2018/07/14/black-widow-movie-mockingbird-return/ *Madame B will appear. *'CONFIRMED:' Alexei Shostakov/Red Guardian will appear.EXCLUSIVE: ‘Black Widow’ Searching For An Ethnically Diverse Male Villain *'CONFIRMED:' Taskmaster will appear.EXCLUSIVE: ‘Black Widow’ Searching For An Ethnically Diverse Male Villain *'CONFIRMED: '''Iron Man will appear. *Hawkeye, Jimmy Woo, and Sonny Burch will all have cameos.New Black Widow Leaks(from 4chan) Story *The film will take place after ''The Avengers.'Black Widow' Spinoff Movie Will Follow 'The Avengers,' Says Marvel Studios Chief and showcase the character's origins in a flashback similar to The Incredible Hulk. *The film may in fact take place before The Avengers and showcase the character's origins similar to Captain America, Iron Man and Thor.Details on Marvel Studios ‘Black Widow’ Solo Filmhttp://comicbook.com/marvel/2018/07/12/black-widow-movie-mcu-prequel-timeline-setting/ *The Budapest story from The Avengers will appear.Details on Marvel Studios ‘Black Widow’ Solo FilmBlack Widow Might Actually Be Filming in Budapest *The film will be a Red Sparrow-styled prequel, where it will be set 15 years after the fall of the Soviet Union, set in the Year 2006.https://www.looper.com/119406/black-widow-story-details-emerge-marvel-heroines-solo-movie/ *The plot will include the Y2K virus which everyone was fretting about back in 1999 before it quickly became apparent that hitting 2000 was no big deal.RUMOR: The Black Widow Movie May Involve Y2K (Exclusive) *'CONFIRMED:'The film will take place after Captain America: Civil War.RUMOR: 'Black Widow' Film Will Take Place After 'Captain America: Civil War' *The film will be a start of a franchise.BLACK WIDOW Star Scarlett Johansson Hints That The Movie Could Be The First Chapter In A Franchise *Following CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR, Natasha Romanoff (Scarlett Johansson) is lured back to Budapest and reunites with her “sister” Yelena Belova (Florence Pugh). The Red Room Program created by Natasha’s surrogate father, General Ivan Petrovich, trained them both to become Black Widows. The Red Room is now led by Melina Vostokoff, another operative who is abducting young women to turn them into a new generation of Black Widows. Natasha and Yelena set out to stop her, aided by Natasha’s old lover Rick Mason, a fixer for international spies who previously worked for SHIELD. Natasha and Yelena are pursued by Taskmaster, a mercenary affiliated with Vostokoff, who is capable of mimicking his opponents’ fighting patterns. To face him, Natasha and Yelena recruit their “brother” Alexei Shostakov, a boisterous, drunken supersoldier originally meant to be the Red Guardian, the Russian counterpart to Captain America. Action scenes include Natasha and Yelena fighting in a rundown apartment; Natasha and Yelena fleeing on a motorcycle while Taskmaster chases them in an armored tank; Natasha and Yelena breaking Alexei out of a gulag; and Natasha infiltrating the Red Room headquarters and fighting Vostokoff in a laboratory. Flashbacks chronicle Natasha's childhood, training, escape and eventual recruitment by SHIELD.BLACK WIDOW Information *Suits include the standard suit, a white stealth suit for snowy environment and a reinforced combat suit.BLACK WIDOW Information *The main plot twist is that Mason is Taskmaster.BLACK WIDOW Information *Movie ends with Natasha reconnecting with Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson.BLACK WIDOW Information *Movie sets up Yelena as the new Black Widow in the MCU. She is more morally ambiguous than Natasha, setting up a new dynamic.BLACK WIDOW Information *Starts right after Civil War, meant to fit perfectly into rewatch chronology. There's a lot of fleshing out parts of the MCU you didn't know need fleshed out. Like Winter Soldier in that regard. Ties into Ant Man and the Wasp in a surprising way.New Black Widow Leaks(from 4chan) *There are flashbacks to Nat's past lots of Red Room stuff with young her Yelena, Melina and Alexei. They all have trauma from their past and it's what bonds them Drive of the plot is stopping Melina from reactivating the Black Widow program and ruining the lives of more young women, and Nat getting this device that is basically like the "blocking" system in Black Mirror and will make her Cap and Falcon impossible to track. The movie is very dark, very John Wick, and very much an obvious (sometimes heavy handed) passing of the torch to Yelena. Yelena will be a new status quo of a Black Widow who is the most ruthless MCU hero yet and it's questionable whether she will stay good or bad Natasha realizes through the events of this movie how important the family she gained in the Avengers is. And that's why she goes back to Cap and Sam at the end.New Black Widow Leaks(from 4chan) Production *'DEBUNKED:'Aaron Sorkin will direct the film.Aaron Sorkin is Taking Meetings With DC and Marvel *'DEBUNKED:'Taika Waititi would like to direct the movie as a comedy.Thor: Ragnarok Director Taika Waititi Wants to Make a Marvel Comedy With a Surprising Avenger *'DEBUNKED:'Deniz Gamze Erguven, Chloe Zhao and Amma Asante among others are in the running to direct the film.'Jessica Jones' Director in Talks to Helm 'Star Trek 4' *Cate Shortland, Amma Asante or Maggie Betts will direct the film.Marvel Eyes Female Helmers For ‘Black Widow’ Film: Watch For Cate Shortland *'DEBUNKED:'Kimberly Peirce will direct the film.https://twitter.com/TheInSneider/status/1013810302985441282 *Maria Djurkovic is the production designer for the film. *'CONFIRMED:'Cate Shortland is the director of the film.http://comicbook.com/marvel/2018/07/12/black-widow-movie-director-cate-shortland/ *'CONFIRMED:'The release film for the film will be May 1, 2020.EXCLUSIVE: Marvel Studios 2020 Slate is Set *'DEBUNKED: '''The film will get an R rating.https://twitter.com/CharlesMurphTHS/status/1084154931035209729BLACK WIDOW Movie Rumored To Be Marvel Studios' First R-Rated Release *'CONFIRMED:'''The film will start Phase 4 in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Henry Jackman will be the music composer for the film.https://twitter.com/Whos_Nick/status/1179658642145996801 References Category:Black Widow (film) Category:Rumors